


i'm not in love (but i'm open to persuasion)

by ohprongs



Series: malec single parent aus [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Human AU, M/M, Malec AU, as always the kids are not lightwood-banes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohprongs/pseuds/ohprongs
Summary: or, the “wtf what do you mean our kids are trying to set us up???" au





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my tumblr anon, who wanted single parent!malec + teenage kids (sorry it took fckn ages!), and, ofc, [sh au mondays week 4: single parents](http://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com) (even though there's less than half an hour left of this week whoops)
> 
> title from _love and affection_ by joan armatrading

_Finally_ Friday evening has arrived, and Magnus sags in relief against the front door as he closes it. The week from hell is over and he doesn’t have to be back in court for another four days, which is such a blessing he can hardly believe it.

He treads out of his shoes and takes his jacket off, then heads through to the kitchen. Rafael’s sitting at the table, nose buried in his computer, but he does look up when Magnus walks in.

“Hey,” Magnus says. “How was your day?” 

“Okay,” Raf says. There’s something in his face Magnus can’t quite decipher, but then he presses his lips together tightly in the same way he’s always done, from right since he was little, when he’s trying not to smile. With a poor attempt at nonchalance: “Cast list for the play went up a day early.”

Magnus’ face lights up. “Who do I see before me?”

Rafael laughs, expression shining with happiness. “Lysander,” he says, grinning, and Magnus beams with pride. He engulfs Rafael in a hug and kisses his dark hair.

“Knew you’d do it,” he says. “What about Madzie, did she get a role?”

Rafael nods. “Yeah, she’s Hermia,” he says, “which is kinda gross 'cause she's like my sister, but whatever. Max got Quince.”

"I better text Cat and congratulate them."

Magnus unwraps Rafael and sets about making cocktails. Rafael cocks his head and smiles, but Magnus just gives him a look - giving his thirteen-year-old son cocktails probably isn’t the best idea. Rafael goes for abashed but the way he’s grinning kind of ruins the impression. 

“Is it okay if Max comes here to rehearse tomorrow?” Rafael asks over dinner.

Magnus chews thoughtfully. “I guess so,” he says, nodding.

Rafael glances at him furtively, then his gaze returns to the noodles in front of him. “Can his Dad come for a bit, too?”

“His Dad?” Magnus asks. Rafael nods, then shrugs, then smiles. Magnus narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“Max said his Dad’s got a meeting in this part of town and then a gap and then another thing, so it doesn’t make sense for him to go home in between, right? He could just chill here for a bit.”

“He’s got a meeting on a Saturday?” Magnus asks. “Isn’t he a teacher?”

Rafael curls his lip. “Yeah. Maybe there’s a thing on or something. I don’t know, Max said.” He does that lip pressing thing again and Magnus just stares at his son in confusion. “Can they come?” Rafael asks, a moment later.

“You’re up to something,” Magnus states, picking up his cocktail and taking a long sip. Rafael just smiles innocently. “Fine, they can come.”

He doesn’t know whether to be worried about the way Rafael’s smile broadens into a grin.

∞

Max and his Dad turn up just gone eleven. Magnus, engrossed in the murder mystery he’s reading for his biweekly book/alcohol club with Luke, sends Rafael to answer the door — not unreasonably, in his opinion, since Max is Raf’s friend and Raf is the one who’s come up with whatever plan he’s got going on. 

He slips his bookmark into place when he hears voices in the hallway, and stands from the couch, brushing his pants down. He’s dressed casually today, having been squeezed into tailored suits all week while he’s been in court. The jade green shirt he’s wearing is one of his favourites, paired with tight dark jeans and a couple of silver rings glinting on his fingers. 

Magnus has barely taken a step when Rafael’s poking his head around the living room door. “This is Max.” A second head appears next to Rafael’s almost immediately, a boy with brown skin and tousled dark hair, who smiles and waves at Magnus.  “Can we go on the trampoline?”

“Hello, Mr Bane,” Max says.

“And that’s Max’s Dad,” Raf adds, gesturing to the man who’s just stepped into view. Magnus is momentarily stunned, staring at him, drinking in the big hazel eyes and plush lips and legs that go on for — well, forever. God, he’s tall. Magnus doesn’t usually find people taller than him.

He can’t say, on this occasion, that he minds.

“Please, call me Magnus,” Magnus says, shaking himself and striding towards Max’s Dad, hand outstretched. 

“Alec,” the man says, shaking Magnus’ hand. Who gave him such a gorgeous smile? Magnus would very much like to thank them.

At the last minute Magnus remembers there are two thirteen-year-olds in the house and greets Max as well, catching the tail end of a knowing glance shared between the boys.

“Hello, Max,” he says, tearing his eyes away from Alec. He glances out into the back yard through the French doors. “Yeah, you can go on the trampoline,” he adds.

The boys race off to the yard and Magnus turns back to Alec, a smile on his face. “I don’t believe we’ve met,” he says, gesturing towards one of the couches. “Make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Alec says, shrugging easily. He sidesteps and sits down carefully on the couch. “And you’re right. I’ve seen you around a few times but we haven’t met.” His eyes flicker up and down Magnus’ body and his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. “I think I, uh, I would’ve remembered.”

Magnus can’t help but be delighted and he flashes Alec a smile as he departs to the kitchen to make them something fruity. He mixes up a tropical punch, only adding a dash of vodka since it’s a) before midday and most people probably disapprove of his drinking habits and b) he doesn’t know how Max and Alec got here and doesn’t want Alec to be drink-driving.

As he pours the liquid into a jug and stirs he wonders what Rafael’s plan was. He can’t quite imagine his son match-making, but he also wouldn’t put it past him to be so mischievous. Magnus gathers up two glasses and carries everything through to the living room, placing the jug and glasses on the coffee table between the two couches.

“How was your meeting?” Magnus asks as he pours the drinks.

Alec clears his throat. “Meeting?”

Magnus feels a warm tingle when their hands brush as he passes the glass over. “Rafael said you had a meeting this morning,” he says, a crinkle in his brow.

Alec pushes his bottom lip out as he shakes his head. “No, fortunately I get the weekends off,” Alec says. “Maybe he was thinking of someone else.”

Magnus makes a little humming sound and flicks his gaze to the two boys in the yard, who are now trying to out bounce each other. “He was definitely thinking something.”

“This is good,” Alec says, taking another sip of punch. His eyes dart up to Magnus’ and away, then back to Magnus, and he keeps his gaze steady the second time.

“Thank you,” Magnus says, though is mind is somewhat distracted by Rafael’s apparent plans. 

“I, uh — I was kind of surprised when Max said you’d invited both of us,” Alec is saying. “In a good way. I mean, like I said, I’d seen you around. And, of course, Izzy’s been mentioning you on and off for a while.”

“Izzy?” Magnus asks, looking to Alec.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” Alec clarifies. “My sister? I — I thought you knew?” He frowns a little bit. “She said she’d met you through Clary and Luke.”

Magnus sips his punch for something to do while he processes this information. “Yes, we met at Luke’s last potluck,” he says. 

Alec smiles. “You didn’t try anything she’d brought, did you?”

“You said Max — what did he say?” Magnus asks, still stuck on _Max said you’d invited both of us_. What have the two boys been cooking up?

Alec rubs at the back of his neck. “Uh, he just said you were inviting us for lunch. Since he’s such good friends with Rafael now, you thought it was time for us —” he gestures between the two of them “— to meet.”

Magnus blinks. “Right.” 

A silence falls between them, conversation faltering, Magnus thrown by the thoughts swirling around his mind. 

He’s done the dating thing before, but only a little bit. There was Etta for a few years when Rafael was younger, but apart from that, he’s not had a serious partner. Even though Raf stays with Camille sometimes, it’s been just Magnus and Rafael for a long time, and he thought Rafael was happy like that. Does this attempt at match-making mean Rafael isn’t happy? Does he think _Magnus_ isn’t happy — does he want Magnus to have someone else in his life?

“Oh, God,” Alec says suddenly, startling Magnus out of his thoughts. When Magnus glances over, Alec’s staring at him with wide eyes, embarrassment written all over his face. “You didn’t invite me, did you?” He turns towards the French doors, looking out at Max and Rafael, and closes his eyes briefly. “He’s — I’m so sorry. Did you even know I was coming?”

“Alec,” Magnus says, “Rafael asked if you could come. It’s not a problem. I…” He shakes his head and can’t stop the smile forming on his face. “I think we’ve both been had.”

“What?” Alec asks, a little pink. 

Magnus nods over at the boys. “I think they’re trying to set us up,” he says.

Alec blinks. “You mean, like…” he trails off and tips his head. Magnus nods. Alec rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh. “I’m sorry,” he says again.

“Oh, I’m sure they’re equally to blame,” Magnus says. His voice lightens a little. “I’m flattered they thought you’d be interested,” he adds.

Alec’s eyebrows climb, lips parted. “How could I not be?” he asks, then clears his throat. “I mean, people. In general. Why wouldn’t they be interested in you? You’re — very nice.”

Magnus’ chest runs though with warmth at the man in front of him. “As are you,” he says, smiling softly at Alec. Alec looks pleased and holds Magnus’ gaze, then swallows.

“I’m not — I. I _am_ single, but I’m okay like that. I don’t know why Max has got it into his head to. You know.”

Magnus nods. “I can’t say I’m actively looking for a relationship either,” he says. They both turn to the yard. Max and Rafael are peering into the living room and look away hastily, laughing, when they get caught. Magnus’ lips twitch. “How’d you feel about playing them at their own game?”

Alec glances at him, a smile spreading across his face, and then he starts laughing. “Yeah,” he manages, “I’m up for that.”

Magnus smiles. “Excellent.”

∞

“Max!” Alec calls, ducking his head as he steps over the French doors’ threshold into the yard, “Rafael! Lunch is ready!”

Magnus follows him, carrying one bowl of mixed salad and one of prawn and mango salsa, and as he puts them down on the table Alec catches him with an arm around his waist. Magnus laughs and tucks himself closer into Alec’s side, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Not as tasty as you are,” Magnus quips, and Alec grins at him leaning in close.

Both of them hear the boys running over, but they stay in each other’s space. Lingering until the last minute, they turn, like a bubble has burst, and shake away the haze of romance. 

“Boys,” Magnus says, “food’s ready.”

The looks on Rafael and Max’s faces are priceless, and Magnus has to clamp his teeth down on his bottom lip to stop himself doubling over with laughter. It doesn’t help that he can feel Alec practically vibrating from suppressed laughter beside him.

“Uh,” Max says, exchanging a glance with Rafael. They both start smiling, then laughing, a little unsure.

“So, we have something to tell you,” Alec begins, pulling out a seat and gesturing for the boys to sit down. Magnus stands behind him, resting a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Alec puts his own hand up to cover Magnus’. 

Rafael looks between Magnus and Alec. “Just please don’t be gross about it,” he says. “We’re eating.”

"Well, boys, sometimes when a daddy and a daddy fall in love -"

Max groans and covers his face and Rafael snorts into his salad.

"Dad, you're embarrassing yourself," Max says, buried in his hands. "Please stop or I'll tell Uncle Jace."

"You know he'd find it hilarious," Alec says, but relents all the same, pulling out the chair beside him and patting it. "Sit down, honey pie," he says to Magnus.

"Thank you, muffin cake," Magnus says, and he manages to disguise his choked laughter as a cough.

Alec takes Magnus' hand in his own. "Flower petal, can I serve you some -"

Rafael interrupts the two of them, eyes wide. He turns to Max. "What have we done?" he says, aghast.

At that, neither Magnus nor Alec can hold showing their amusement back any longer and they both break out into loud peals of laughter. The odd giggle still bubbles up minutes later, and Magnus excuses himself to the downstairs toilet to check on his make up.

He stares at himself in the mirror, wiping away smudges of eyeliner. He definitely doesn't think about the line of Alec's throat as he laughed.

When Magnus returns to the table, Alec is still chuckling as he eats, and Max is giving his father a look of good-natured exasperation. Rafael sighs dramatically when Magnus sits back down, wholly unimpressed.

"Do you think you're funny, Dad?" he asks.

"I think I'm funnier than the little match-making game you two were playing," Magnus shoots back, lifting an eyebrow. Rafael has the decency to look a little abashed.

"Sorry," he mumbles, but Magnus catches Raf high-fiving Max under the table, so he doesn't think he's particularly apologetic in truth.

The conversation gets back on track after that, the boys explaining about the drama department and its production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Alec is particularly enthusiastic, being an English teacher. They offer to read through the script with the boys later in the afternoon - once they've ascertained that Alec, in fact, does not have  _a thing_ to get to, as Rafael had said - so they can prepare for the first cast meeting the following week. 

It's more fun than Magnus expected, spending time, the four of them. Alec's sharply intelligent, able to keep pace with Magnus' quick wit, and Max and Rafael clearly have an easy chemistry that explains how they've become friends so fast.

By the time the evening starts drawing in, they've spent the whole day together without realising. Alec reluctantly says that they should probably be going and Max looks up from where he's playing video games with Raf and pouts.

"Five more minutes," he says, already gaming again.

Alec plucks the controller from Max's hand. "No," he says, shooting several of their on-screen enemies and winning them the round. "I bet Magnus is sick of us by now."

"Show off," Max mutters. Magnus declines to mention that he's in no way sick of them, and could in fact stomach looking at Alec for several more hours, or even days.

It's another half an hour before they're finally out the door, and Magnus presses a little slip of paper into Alec's hand as he leaves. 

"Call me," he says, dropping Alec a wink. Alec glances down at the paper with a small smile. Magnus shrugs. "I guess I'm old-fashioned like that."

Alec licks his lips. "So, you're after a gentleman who'll take you out and romance you?" he asks lowly.

Magnus hums. "If you find one, send him my way," he says.

Alec smiles at him and then turns away, getting into the car. Max is hanging out the window, talking animatedly to Rafael about something. Magnus walks down to meet them.

"Bye, Max," he says. 

"Bye, Mr Bane," Max says. "Thank you for having us. And sorry for setting you up with my Dad," he adds, with an impish grin.

"I suppose I'll forgive you," Magnus laughs. "Good luck with the play."

Rafael and Magnus wave as Alec and Max drive off. When they can't see them any more, Magnus turns to head back inside, but Rafael stays where he is.

"Are you really mad?" he asks in a quiet voice.

Magnus walks back to him and pulls him into a hug. "No," he says honestly. "More confused than anything, and a little worried, but we can talk about it later."

Rafael nods against his chest, and Magnus knows it must really have been playing on Raf's mind, because usually he resists hugs in his I-don't-want-cuddles-I'm-a-grown-up phase. Which is frankly ridiculous, because everyone needs cuddles, and also, Magnus has seen Rafael cuddling Chairman Meow when he thinks no one is looking.

"I was just tryna do something nice for you, I guess," Raf says.

"I know," Magnus says. "And I  _have_ had a wonderful day, so thank you."

Rafael seems content with that and heads back inside. Magnus follows him, smiling wistfully.

∞

After that, Magnus and Alec quietly start A Thing. They're each other's date to the opening night of A Midsummer Night's Dream several months later, and both of them cheer and clap proudly in the standing ovation at the end. And if they share a kiss at the end of the night when they think Rafael and Max aren't looking, well...that's for them to know.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr [@lightwoodlesbians](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
